This invention relates to a simple, inexpensive conversion kit for mounting a portable bandsaw in a stationary, upright position while allowing the user thereof to retain the trigger of the bandsaw in a desired position without having to physically hold down the trigger while operating the bandsaw, leaving both hands free for guiding a workpiece. The conversion kit comprises a cradle, a pair of bandsaw pulley covers, and a saw blade cover.
Devices have been described which will hold a portable bandsaw in an upright position thereby converting the bandsaw to a stationary tool. These devices suffer from one or more of a number of drawbacks, including (1) relative lack of stability of the bandsaw (2) complexity and expense of production, and (3) no provision for maintaining a depressed bandsaw trigger, leaving only one hand free for guiding the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,887 to Martin discloses a stand which has a base plate, and two spaced apart vertical supports which extend almost to the center of a portable bandsaw when the saw is fixed in an upright position between the vertical supports. These supports are kept short so that the exposed or working part of the blade can be accessed to a workpiece. This configuration, however, may suffer from instability as there is no support for more than half of the weight and volume of the bandsaw. In addition, it is awkward for a user to depress the trigger which appears on most modern bandsaws. Furthermore, the user must normally hold the trigger in a depressed position in order to continue using the bandsaw; thus only one hand is free for guiding the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,550 to Oliver involves an apparatus for converting a portable bandsaw into a stationary one. The saw is strapped in a special bench fixture involving a yoke-like base for receiving the saw motor housing. The housing is affixed securely via straps. Jack screws are vertically mounted in the base and pass upwardly to engage a special table that is secured to the saw frame. When the jack screws are tightened down, they provide additional rigidity to the saw. This particular feature is limited for use only in applications where the saw motor housing projects perpendicularly from the side wall of the frame and also requires the use of a special table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,666 to Applicant teaches a universal stand for a portable bandsaw. Firm affixation of a saw to the stand is achieved by removing the hand knob of the saw from the casing and threading a locking screw located in the upper part of the removable arm of the stand into the vacated hole. This securely pulls the casing of the bandsaw against the upper arm and provides a very firm support. This device, however, is comprised of a fair number of parts and may be somewhat expensive to build. A cradle for a bandsaw may be desired which requires fewer castings and is less expensive. This is especially true if the versatility of the '666 device with respect to different bandsaw models is not required.